Sorrow: Lasts through this night
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Sorrow has had enough of life. Fed up with her life having been working for abusive Damien. When her death wish came to life during a show, her bloodied soul winds up in her perfect world, Wonderland. However, not all is well, in order to get out of the inbetween, she must win the game. But Damien is intent in keeping her from letting go. What can the troubled show girl do? rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is one of my weird ideas. I got the idea from listening to plain white T's 'Cirque dans la rue' and Flyleaf's 'Sorrow'. When you see the name of the circus, feel free to shoot me and stuff. Anyway. enjoy.**

**I do not own JnKnA  
**

* * *

**Sorrow**

**Chapter 1**

**Death, it's what I want.**

My life, no, my living hell flashes in front of me as I am in yet another coma like state. Please god. Please kill me. I can't take it anymore. The abusive taunts and harmful blows. The dark room I am caged in. Why am I like this again? Oh yeah, another one of "Sorrow's daring escapes" scenarios. Arms chained behind me as I am pushed into a tank of murky, ice cold water. I couldn't break free. I couldn't get up to breathe. My legs began to thrash around in a desperate attempt to break free. Why did I bother? I felt my limp body sliding out as an axe collided with the glass. After hearing deafening screams and thundering footsteps, I was gone...or so I thought.

_S_O_R_R_O_W_

"ow...row...orrow...Sorrow...Sorrow!" I heard an unwelcomed voice yell. I inwardly groaned and cursed at the fact I'm living again.  
"Damien, Christ, I'm cold, wet and in freaking agony and you're yelling?" I said shakily. My face feels all weird, probably the makeup and damp hair.  
"This is the second death attempt you've had this **week**! What's gotten into you?!" he snarled.  
"Over working maybe?" I tried, hoping for a chance to get off the hook for today's show. He just sighed.  
"One more show, then you can be off the hook." he said. Hmmmm, another show? I'll take it, I can try and die again.  
"Deal..." I said as I tried to get up from my bail of hay. Yes, you heard that right, a bail of hay. I'm actually lucky to have that, the other members of 'Damien's cirque du magnifique dans la rue' usually have to sleep on wood or in most cases outside. I walked outside to where most of the other performers were. A little red haired girl, known as Roux, handed me a wooden pail of water. I smiled in thanks as I took the bucket from her and tipped it over my head. I crouched down to the old broken mirror and used my hands to get rid of the black around my eyes and used an old comb to untangle my hair. This is the circus life for us. We either get snatched or taken in if we were found homeless.

"I hope we can get out of here one day." Roux said in a dream like trance as she was leaning against a broom. Just then, it slipped from her grasp and caused Damien to trip onto the wooden floor.  
"You useless INGRATE!" he hollered as he pulled out a long strap of leather and metal and began hitting roux with it. Everyone just stared, but I didn't. I dropped everything in my hands and ran over to the two, yanking Roux away, not without being hit of course. The others decided to run for cover while Damien just stared at me as I comforted a bloody and bruised Roux.

"Sorrow! How many times must I tell you to NOT interfere with my business?!" he huffed angrily, his red wine hair sticking to his face.  
"Roux is MY business. You have a problem? Then go ahead, beat me. " I said. I knew I had him. He raised his whip but then put it back round his waist and sighed.  
"Why are you here anyway? Go get ready for the show." He said. Me and Roux ran to the costume part of the stable we lived in. Damien and some of his "special" performers have the luxury of living I the farmhouse a few miles from here. He says I'm one of them but I just like to bite back like a disobedient dog. His EXACT words. I found the beige and brown dress I was to wear. The skirt of it was beige, ending at my mid thighs. The torso was beige and brown striped with kind of spaghetti straps going over my shoulders. I changed the steal ball that was my nose stud from the last show two a small diamond one. I doubt it's real, but what is a real jewel here? I pulled on two odd coloured stockings. One beige and knew brown and the feet of these were to be covered by glittering red heals. God, is this the wizard of Oz here? Where's Toto? I sat and let Roux do my show make up. Dark eye makeup so that my eyes would look hollow, a small lace design coming out at the corners.

"You're always so pretty Sorrow. I hope you get your dreams." she smiled. Roux is the only one who knows about my wish for death. I tell her everything, and jn exchange for her to keep it a secret, I risk my life for her. I walked to the part of the stable which had the stage just outside it. I saw the dagger triplets and thought 'yes, I can reach my goal!'.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...Sorrow." Damien said. I walked out to the stage, looking at the owner of the circus. He looked like a ringmaster from he'll with his whip attached to his belt. I still don't quite understand why he only has the one eye though. I was chained to a wooden target wheel and was blind folded. I felt myself spinning as I heard Damien explain the act. Then, the first three knives only just missed me on the target. I heard children crying and gasps of horror at my ordeal. I can't complain. I'm going to go to my perfect world. Another three knives hit the target, now the only space left for them to hit is the spaces occupied by me.

"And now, Sorrow will escape near death." I heard Damien say, and just then

SPLAT! CRUNCH! The audience's terrified screams echoed as I lay dead as a doornail on the target. They removed the blind fold and let the target sink to its upright position. In the mirror, I saw knives in my left ear, stomach and right leg. I saw Damien's growling face, so with the little life i had left, I pulled a smug smirk on my face. He walked over to me and I whispered

"check mate..." and my head rolled to the surface I was chained on. I have reached my dream. I can now live in peace in my own world. Wonderland.

* * *

**And thus a weird story begins. So, any ideas on what role holder/holders look like Damien? All will be revealed next time. please review you lovely people.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the one and only reviewer. your review meant so much to me. so here we have chapter two**

* * *

**Sorrow**

**Chapter 2**

**Her lovely bones**

Cold, very freaking cold. I tried to prop my limp body up and blink the blurry hue out of the way to see my whereabouts. When my eyes managed to adjust, I looked down to see snow, blood covered snow. I lifted a hand to my ear which had been brutally injured to find that dried up blood was coming off from it, and that the snow has, momentarily, stopped the bleeding. I tried to stand up, I almost fell, but managed to hold my weight on top of my wobbling legs. The wind started to pick up, chilling me to the bone. In the horizon, there were two buildings, something which looked like a clock tower and then there were bright lights and cheerful sounds of crowds from what looks like a rollercoaster and a ferris wheel. I felt it was wise to go to the tower first, as it was closer and much, and I emphasise this, much quieter. I trudged through the snow, my heels giving me unnecessary problems. I sighed as I took the glittering heels off and ran to the tower. The cold was making my feet go numb, but I have to get to that tower quickly. I heard the nauseating sounds of gun shots and looked somewhere the sounds were, causing me to run into something and fall to the ground.

"Hm?...Oh! I'm sorry. Are you alri-..." someone started saying. I looked up to see a very tall man. Well, he's like a giant because I'm sitting here freezing my backside off but very tall nonetheless. His hair was short and a navy blue colour. Piercing amber eyes softened by the worried expression on his face. His clothes were covered by a coat ending to his knees, and yet his black boots covered the rest of his trousers. And on his neck, a little black lizard tattoo sat, as if it was crawling. He knelt down and looked at the blood stained areas in my clothes, and the mess of my face.

"Forget I even asked if you're alright because clearly you aren't." he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him, my heels left sitting in the snow and ice. We half ran up the winding stairwell to a door which he just barged in. I caught a glimpse of two men, one with long hair in a bluey-purple colour and the other with short silver hair. They both held stunned faces as I was dragged to a bedroom. It contained a large bed in the middle of a wall, a small desk with a chair packed in a gap from the inside of drawers to the end of the desk. A mirror hanging on the wall along with a clock, an oak bookcase and wardrobe. It's probably a standard room, but to me, it was like I was literally in heaven. I felt my body sting in pain from me being warmed up in here. I heard water run and he came in with a bowl and a cloth. I hadn't even notice him leave.

"What happened to yo to get into a state like this?" he asked as he started cleaning most of the dried blood away before stitching the holes in my body before blood began to flow again.

"...I was doing my act in a show." I said after a while of silence. He just gave me a look of horror.

"Joker..." he growled. That just confused me.

"who?" I asked. He just paused and thought about something for a moment, went to stop the water from running in whatever room it was in and came back with a slightly sad smile.

"A foreigner then... It must've been he'll up there." he stated. I just gave a slight giggle.

"You would be correct. My life was a living hell...I wanted to go to wonderland but I don't think it worked." I sighed. The stranger looked a little taken aback by my statement.

"But you are in wonderland." he said as he took my arm and led me to a room where a bath of steaming water stood. He pushed me a little to get me inside and closed the door.

"Just you get yourself cleaned up while I find better suited clothes for you." he said. I heard him turn to leave when I yelled

"Wait!" mad carefully took my clothes off and wrapped a towel round me. I opened the door and dropped them just outside the door.

"You would rather keep these?" he asked. I nodded and closed the door gently. Then I sat into the small pool of water, the warmth soothing my aching muscles as I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

(Gray's point of view)

I picked up the strange girl's blood stained clothes and handed them to a maid who was passing by.

"There's a girl in that room currently taking a bath, can you please find something for her to wear while these get repaired?" I asked, she just nodded and hurried along to do her job. I walked into the book maker's office and sat down at the round table in the middle. There was a cough from the clock maker himself and I looked to him.

"Care to explain why you came rushing in here with a woman I haven't even seen before?" he asked bitterly.

"I found her outside. She was freezing and covered in blood." I stated.

"So you saved her life?" Julius asked.

"Of course I did! She had a face and then I learned that she may very well be a foreigner. " I said. Julius stared at me and Nightmare came out from his hiding place with a stunned face. And a moment later, the bloody knight came in with his usual sack of blood covered clocks. Julius just stared at him in a not amused way whereas Nightmare couldn't control his laughter.

"what's so funny? I found them outside." he said. Then it clicked in my head who they belonged too.

"Those belong to the girl I came in with earlier...I must've had her running through the snow without them on!" I said in a slight panic.

"There's a girl?" the knight smirked.

"Yes. And no, she won't go camping with you!" Nightmare said. At least we can agree on one thing.

(Sorrow's point of view)

That's the first decent wash I've had in a while. I've never seen the light shine in my hair before. It was an amazing feeling. I looked on the bed to see clothes similar to mine...they weren't mine though...I think. Oh! They are, just with sleeves stitched on. The people here are too kind. I only just pulled my brown stalking on and looked at my dark hollowed eyes when I heard someone yell

"And no she's not going camping with you!" I wonder what's going on. I walked out of the room and followed the sounds of people's voices to see the three men from earlier mad a man dressed in red, holding my heels.

"um..." I said, but they were too busy arguing over something. I just walked over and tried to lightly pull my heels out of the man's hand when I was punched in my gut.

"Ace you idiot!" I heard the guy who helped me earlier yell. He crouched helped me up and I started shooting daggers at the man dressed in red,

"Oh, she's the owner of these...I knew that." he said, in an awkward tone of voice. I still growled at him. I don't like him one bit, I snatched my heels from him with a curt thanks and pulled them on.

"Hahaha! She's a feisty one isn't she?!" he laughed. That done it. If anything, I hate being laughed at. I balled my hands into fists and kicked him where his...how to put it nicely...where his precious was? He doubled over and my face began to burn with pure rage. The other men held a shocked face while the idiot moaned in pain.

"How did you do that?! I've never seen ANYONE do that to him before!" the silver haired man said.

"Indeed, maybe she can teach the other nuisances a thing or two." the long haired guy said.

"She, has a name. It's Sorrow." I said.

"Oh yes! How rude of us. I'm Gray." the man I'm more familiar with say.

"I'm lord Nightmare Gottschalk and that sour puss there is Julius." there silver haired said, introducing himself and the man who was working. I looked st the dog rolling on the floor.

"And this must be the Ace guy you were yelling at earlier." I stated. Nightmare nodded. And at that moment, there were footsteps, and someone opened the door, and I swear I almost screamed like a banshee. Wine red hair, one eye, his clothes were different but it was him!

"D-Damien?!" I asked in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we have chapter 3. thank you so much for reading this. Honestly, I wouldn't be updating without reviews and what not. anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**Sorrow**

** Chapter 3**

** Heaven or hell  
**

**(Jester's P.O.V)**

I stared at the girl for a few moments. Damien was the word I never wanted to hear. Nobody here wants to. It's a name that sends terror through our minds. I blinked as I watched her cowar away.  
"You know...him?" The incubus asked. Everyone who was in the room at that moment had their eyes on her. Even the knight whom was rolling about on the floor for reasons I don't want to know of.  
"He's right there!" She pointed to me, accusingly.  
"I believe you're mistaken miss." I said, holding my hands up in defense.  
"This w***e talking about that damned Grey?!" My counterpart asked. The girl looked confused.  
"How did you talk with your mouth closed...and why would Gray hurt me?" She asked. The present role holders looked at each other. Well, we've certainly wound ourselves into a bit of a predicament here.

"It was his mask doing the talking, but Sorrow... The Grey we are referring to is a different man. He looks identical to this man here and the prison guard he is affiliated with. The man you know as Damien is the notorious Grey Joker, the most abusive Joker who has ever lived." The caterpillar explained. Sorrow? Why does that name ring a bell to me?  
"Damn straight! He beats up everyone who performs in his circus!" She yelled. I inwardly paled. There was an awkward silence until the knight spoke up.  
"So, what territory is she staying in?"Ace asked.  
"With us!"The warden and I said.  
"We should let Sorrow choose, plus I don't trust you two anywhere near her." The lizard said.  
"Hello, are your f***ing screws screwed on tight? This is Grey Joker we're talking about here. He would expect her to be anywhere but with us. Plus she'll be getting watched twenty-four seven. " my counterpart stated. I was actually surprised he put a valid point forward.  
"Why don't I stay with you and...mini you for a while then stay here after he's hunted me out? " The girl asked.

"Because that's too mother f***ing risky dip s**t, and don't say I'm mini Joker!"The voice in the mask said.  
"But you are right now... Wait...why would Damien, Grey Joker, whoever he is, come after me if I'm dead?" She asked. We were all too shocked to speak. Dead? How is that possible if she's standing right there, in front of us.  
"What do, you mean by dead?" The clock maker asked, slightly worried.  
"I was doing my escape act in onemof Damien's shows, knife throwing triplets were about to hot me. Instead of escaping, I decided to let the knives kill me." She explained. This young lady is very interesting, in both a good and a bad way. She looks so familiar too. Where have I seen her?  
"...That f*****g settles it! She's staying with us! Damn b***h is nuts!" Black cursed.  
"Go ahead, she's not welcome here." the sour faced clock maker said bluntly.  
"Don't be mean Julius! She's had a rough time no doubt." the caterpillar said.

"That was practically f*****g assisted suicide! All you can f*****g think about is her having a hard t-"  
"Enough Joker, the incubus is right. But, it would do everyone some good if she stayed in the one place for a while." I said, and everyone who was visible nodded. I turned to where Sorrow was stranding.  
"Now, are you ready to leave m-" I started, until I noticed she was gone.  
"Where'd she go?" The idi- I mean knight, asked, looking around.  
"Joker! If you see a pale brunette with dark eyes, bring her to our realm. Drag her by the ears if you have to!" I ordered.  
"Damn it Joker! I can't believe you lost her!" said a very peeved warden.

**(Sorrow's P.O.V)**

I was running as far away from the tower as I could. No way was I giving up my freedom so easily. I'm dead, that's the end of it. What use would Damien have with a dead person anyway? I know one thing, I was definitely not trusting the two "Jokers". They could be working for Damien for alk I know. I ran until I saw a mansion up ahead. The garden was filled with beautiful roses, and a long table could be seen. The mansion was huge. I ran up to the towering gates locking it witin a field or something of the sort. I started rattling the gate, hoping for someone to help.

"Please! Someone! Anyone! I'm being chased by lunatics!" I shouted. Just then, two shadows were seen.  
"You have business with the boss lady?" I heard a voice say. I turned round for my face to meet two twins with big axes. I began to pale three shades paler than what I was. I'm not sure if that is a possibility considering I already had a deathly pale tone of skin.  
"Please, put the axes down, I just need help. There are people after me." I pleaded.  
"Yeah...US!" They both shouted as they swung them down. If I hadn't moved, I would most certainly bena goner. I was sprawled out on the ground, trying hard to stand up again.  
"No fair, you cheated!" Said one of the bones. I caught a glimpse of them. One blue, one red.  
"Don't worry brother, she'll be easy now~" The red boy sang. I only just missed the blades a second time.  
"Wow! She's good!" The blue one said, running up to me. I can't dodge them much longer, I'm far too exhausted.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS UP TO?!" A new voice hollered. The attackers and I looked to see a golden orange haired man with fluffy, brown dog like ears sitting on top.  
"Doing our job." The boy in blue said.  
"Really? I couldn't tell since it looked as though you were playing tag with her." The older gentleman sighed in annoyance.  
"We woulda had her if you didn't show up chikie hare!" The red boy shouted.  
"Yeah! Not our fault she kept dodging our attacks! " The brother shouted also. That's when my eyes met the deathly gaze from the purple orbs coming from this new person. He walked up to me with a gun in hand. How do I get out of this one? He pushed me down and placed a foot lightly on my stomach so I wouldn't move.  
"I've always wanted to try this new gun~. You're a perfect target." He said, with a smirk. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet to go right through my head or chest. There was a loud bang, but no pain was inflicted. I hesitantly opened my fear ridden eyes to see that a new person had held the man with the gun's arm away from me.

"Boss!" "Blood!" The boys and the dog eared man called. Blood must be the raven head with the top hat. He held a dangerous look to the other three.  
"What have I told you about killing on my premises without my authority?!" He yelled at them. Then he looked down at me with half a glare, half a concerned look. I couldn't breathe from the amount of shock I was in. Top hat shoved the gun holder off me and helped me to sit up.  
"Are you alright miss?" He asked. I shakily nodded and tried to stand up, falling into him. I quickly pushed myself away and dusted myself off.  
"Th-thank you..." I stuttered. He smiled and took his hat off to bow.  
"It's my pleasure to help such a fine lady such as yourself. " He smiled before placing his hat back on his head. When he said that, I instantly thought 'he's either some sortmof ladies man or a pimp, I hope he isn't either of them.' The next thing he did surprised me. He took my hand and kissed it. I could feel a light shade of pink dust my cheeks, forming a blush.

"Blood Dupre, at your service. " he said.  
"Sorrow...umm...it's just Sorrow. " I said, feeling out of place with no surname.  
"What can we do for such a beautiful foreigner?" Blood asked.  
"Foreigner? " Dog ears asked. I felt two pairs of arms on my legs. It was the two twins.  
"He's Dee." The red boy said, pointing to his brother.  
"And he's Dum." Said Dee, nodding to his red clad twin.  
"The name's Elliot. Elliot March. I apologise for the misunderstanding." Said the amber haired man  
"No need to apologise." I said to him.

"So young lady. What brings you here?" Blood asked.  
"I was running from a tower. The men who live there and a knight were about to send me away with two men named Joker. I ran because I thought they'd hand me back to Damien...probably known to you as Grey Joker." I said. Everyone there had a stunned and baffled look upon their faces.  
"Wasn't he locked up?" The twins asked. I looked to Blood who now had a serious look about him.  
"Perhaps you could tell us the situation over tea. Oh, how rude of me, do you have a place to stay my dear?" He asked. I've only met him ten minutes ago and he's already started giving me pet names. I shook my head no.  
"Well that's no good at all. How would you like to stay in my mansion? A way to make up for your near death." He offered. I smiled and nodded, walkin through the gates with the people I have now become acquainted with.

**(No one's P.O.V) **

"Hmph, my brothers will never gain her trust. Perhaps I should let her enjoy herself before entering the game, then, I shall manipulate her fragile mind." Said a chuckling Damien, looking through a glass ball. He kissed the glass for it showed Sorrow's face.  
"I'll be able to bring you home soon, my love." he smirked before walking away to punish some of the circus workers.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? please review. New chapters every 2-3 weeks  
**


End file.
